


Бог просто устал

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, OOC, Rusreal, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Бог просто устал их любить.
Relationships: Valtos/Rhya
Kudos: 5





	Бог просто устал

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено сильно песней сплин - Бог устал нас любить.

За окном тихо падает снег, что никогда не растает, очищая дороги от грязи, тая, не долетев до земли. Там за окном синеют купола церквей, что возвышаются над чернотой и серостью улиц, возвышаются над мерзкими умами людей. Белеют их невечные стены, столь невечные стены, которые можно уничтожить одним движением. Многоквартирные дома на фоне этой набожной чистоты смотрятся мерзко, не так невинно и настоящими. Церкви на фоне дорог и многоэтажек смотрятся игрушечно, ненастоящими, лживыми – правда никогда не бывает чистой, правда полна той самой грязи. 

Если бы у Вальтоса остались силы на пререкания и сравнения, то он бы был многоэтажным домом, а Лаер церковью. Из Лаера отличный лжец, у Лаера даже имя говорящее, а Вальтос просто дурак, что верит в правду. Он как религиозный человек, ищущий спасение в религии – он искал спасение в самом худшем человеке на планете. 

У Лаера ложь такая красивая как рассказы в библии, такая же красивая как идеалы у коммунистов – только проку нет, всё это лишь ложь. Одна сплошная наигранная ложь, в которую многие верят, а правда ужаснее, правда отвратительнее: вся правда в смерти. 

Рюмка водки выпивается в залп, очищая голову от лишних сентиментальных мыслей: у пьяных сомнений меньше, пьяным любить до безумия и без пререкания легче, словно алкоголь – психотерапевт, который так нужен им обоим. На которого денег у них обоих нет. От алкоголя начинают просыпаться всё потаенные воспоминания и это означает одно – он через чур увеличил дозу, и вспомнилось то, что хотелось забыть. 

Бог просто устал его любить. Бог просто устал их любить. 

И тошно становится от воспоминаний, тянет рвать и метать. Правда проста и несложна для понимания: Лаер никогда его не любил, Лаер любил только себя. Эта правда пытается вырваться желчью из рта, он Вальтос сдерживает. Уж лучше красивая ложь, как идеалы и церкви, чем отвратительная правда в лице полного само разрушения. 

Вальтос впервые за долгое время захлебывается в слезах, воспоминания бьют в голову как пуля, что прошла навылет, оставив после себя только гильзу. У него руки дрожат, а золотые глаза, казалось бы, давно померкшие, стали ещё тусклее, как потертый временем браслет из золота триста семьдесят пятой пробы. 

У него в квартире по всюду иконы, оставшиеся от прошлой пожилой хозяйки, чья участь не была ужасна – упала и умерла, ничего более, так бывает. У икон взгляд суровый, строгий, лики святых следят за каждым движением Вальтоса осуждающе, он уверен – они ненавидят его за неправедность. Он бы убрал их давно, закрыв им глаза, но только рука дрожит их поднимать, рука боится касаться неприкосновенных, вот и наблюдают оттуда, неизвестно откуда. 

Перед иконами Вальтосу стыдно реветь, так глупо и странно считать их живыми и бояться проявлять чувства перед картинами, пусть и святыми в религии. Однако сейчас, смотря на их лики он не видит того праведного гнева, видит милость в них поддерживающую. Они смотрят со всех сторон в одну точку – на него, постоянно, каждое мгновение. 

И Вальтос тихо-хрипло смеется про себя, качая головой из стороны – Бог устал просто устал их любить. Лаер просто никогда не любил. 

Там под дверью тихо и незаметно выжидает Радес: не шумит, не кричит, просто ждёт, вырисовывая узоры на двери. Он будет ждать до утра, а потом Вальтос выйдет, как ни в чем не бывая, выбрасывать мусор, не заметив Радеса. Вальтос знает это, такой цикл происходит каждый день. Но сейчас он хочет остаться в одиночестве в этом мире. 

Он сделает вид, что не знал и не видел, но это будет просто ужасная ложь. Вальтосу врать так больно, так стыдно, ведь Радес знает о его лжи, ведь Бог ещё не устал любить Радеса, в отличии от Вальтоса. Бог просто устал его любить. 

Посреди комнаты стоит одинокая табуретка, о которую он постоянно запинается. Посреди комнаты, на люстре, висит петля-качели с отсутствующим бездыханным трупом. У Вальтоса воли не хватает залезть в неё и уронить табурет – стыдно перед иконами, страшно за жизнь. 

А Лаер придёт дня через три очень пьяный, с красными следами от уколов на руке. У него в крови давно наркота и ложь, а у Вальтоса ещё осталась любовь к нему. Побои ничто по сравнению с душевной болью, изнасилования ничто по сравнению с этой же душевной болью. 

И Вальтос терпит и терпит, ведь он помешан на Лаера, как на наркотике. Личном наркотике для него. И если он умрет от рук Лаера, то он не будет сожалеть, ведь Бог устал его любить. 

Бог просто устал их любить.


End file.
